True Blue
by lilyme
Summary: "Her look went from Mark's grin to the nurse's amused smile and suddenly she knew what all the weird looks she had earned had been about." Just a little fun to distract me from the depressing season 11 Calzona has had. Takes place in late season five. Enjoy ;)


**Title:** True Blue

 ** **Author:**** lilyme  
 ** **Summary:**** "Her look went from Mark's grin to the nurse's amused smile and suddenly she knew what all the weird looks she had earned had been about."  
 ** **Pairing:**** Callie/Arizona  
 ** **Rating:**** T  
 ** **Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

It's been months since either of them had been in an on-call room like this. Kissing, exploring, making out. Set on a clear path to some happy, very happy moments.

And it was the first time that they were in an on-call room like this together. Engaged in an encounter born out of pure longing and need.

The last couple of weeks hadn't been kind to their new relationship. Conflicting schedules and Callie taking up extra shifts in a desperate need to make money after the fallout with her family gave them little to no opportunity for some much needed alone times.

And thus Arizona had made a plan. And had snuck into Callie's preferred on-call room barely three minutes ago, having learned from an ortho nurse that Dr. Torres was taking a nap.

With the blinds still completely closed, blocking out the light in the hall as well as the bright afternoon sun, it had taken her a moment to find her bearings. And to find her beautiful brunette as the only occupant of the darkened room.

Sprawled out on a bunk bed at the far end, Callie hadn't even bothered to take off anything more than her lab coat. But Arizona had set her mind on changing that.

Kissing her way along a soft cheek and neck, she had slowly woken the ortho surgeon up. Grinning as Callie had blinked at her with a still sleepy but definitely pleased expression. It had become instantly clear that the other woman was quite inclined to some hot sexy time...

Coaxing Callie to sit up to quickly remove her scrub top, her full intention had been on giving the hard-working brunette some well-deserved pleasures.

She hadn't, however, counted on Callie being so awake so soon.

And so she now found herself wearing even less than the woman having flipped and straddled her in the blink of an eye. Callie's lips were devouring hers as her hands were moving over her chest, shamelessly groping her boobs through her bra and reducing her to a quivering mess.

Okay, so the original scenario in her mind had been a different one, but she definitely wasn't complaining.

"So... what have you been up to since I last saw you?" the brunette asked casually as she leaned down, "You had a good day?" she kissed under her ear and over her jaw before making her mouth follow the path her hands had already explored in the dark.

"Um...," Arizona furrowed her brow in concentration. "Yeah... uh, tw-wo a-appys... and... oh!" she hissed as Callie used the moment to graze her teeth along one of her sensitive nipples, "... and prepping for my pulmonary blastoma surgery in a few hours... So good. Nothing big". Compared to this it was really nothing big. And this was definitely better too.

"Good...," Callie smirked and moved lower, not willing to seize her conversation with the blonde. There were better occasions for trying to catch up on the latest events, yeah, but they had to make use of every second they had together. And sometimes that meant doing two things at once. "I had a tib-fib repair with Hunt. A hip replacement in a couple of hours," she whispered with her lips hovering over Arizona's belly button, knowing a soft puff there always drove the blonde wild. "And then.. if nothing else happens... I'm off. Five pm, tops," she informed Arizona, clearly pleased with the prospect of literally spending the first night in six days outside the hospital.

Money or not, the lack of free time was getting to her and she was looking forward to an evening with Arizona. Maybe a dinner and a movie, followed by more of what they were doing right now.

Her hands trailed along her lover's sides and she smiled at the needy sigh this touch elicited. "When do you get off?" she asked the woman beneath her...

… Only to feel a rather rough hand reaching into her hair and pulling her back up. She frowned as her eyes searched the near darkness of the room and faintly came face to face with a closed-eyed, tight-lipped expression of mild exertion and frustration. Before the eyes opened and looked at her with nothing but lust. "Hopefully...," Arizona started with a mild warning in her voice, an indication that she wasn't up for any more talking right now, "a few minutes from now," her mouth was slowly tugged into a languid grin as she pulled the brunette in for a greedy kiss.

Callie finally understood. And Arizona hummed happily as the brunette reciprocated. She was pleased to hear that Callie had the night off and was even happier with entertaining thoughts of what they could do in that free time. And she really couldn't wait.

But... with having Callie here alone with her in the relative privacy of an on-call room... and having her caress her all over... she wasn't willing to discuss any more procedures or schedules or plans. They could do that... 'a few minutes from now'. Maybe.

Stepping up a notch, she moved her hand under her shirt, moaning at the oh-so-soft skin she felt and letting her fingers wander.

Callie purred and loosened the strings of Arizona's scrub pants before reaching inside and squeezing Arizona's butt in good measure.

The blonde sighed in anticipation and hugged Callie closer to her, biting down on the earlobe she coincidentally found within reach since her lover had taken to burying her face in her neck, suckling away on her pulse point hungrily. She didn't even care about the hickey Callie was sure to leave – that's how long it's been since they've been close. Her hands pulled the shirt up with the intention to get it off the gorgeous body sometime soon. Very soon.

But Callie's lips on hers again distracted her temporarily and she took a moment to ravel in the feel of the resident's tongue exploring her mouth. She could never get enough of that. Not ever.

However, seconds later... she knew she would have to let it go.

A soft blue light informed them of the impending disaster before the accompanying beeping sound and the vibrating against Callie's hip interrupted their make-out session. The brunette broke the kiss with a groan and yanked the offending pager off her scrub pants. The blue display read a page from "Mark," she informed Arizona and reluctantly disentangled herself from the blonde.

"Duty?" came the return and Callie could make out the faint outlines of a pout in the darkness.

"Oh, don't worry...," she replied, reaching blindly for her discarded scrub top and pulling it over her shirt. "I'll kill him if it's not duty". She leaned down to kiss Arizona quickly before putting on her lab coat and heading out into the hall.

And it was in that moment, in that first real flicker of light she got since she had snuck into the room, that Arizona noticed something. On Callie.

"Wait, Cal..."

But the brunette didn't hear her anymore. And Arizona lay back on the bed with a simple, "Huh..."

Callie took off in a short sprint as she went to look for her best friend and colleague... and disturber of her make-out session... who was waiting for her at the fourth floor nurses station, as his page had informed her. If she really had to kill him for interrupting them for no good reason, she rather wanted to make this quick. She earned a few strange glances on her way along the halls and figured it was due to her slightly pissed off expression.

Well, hey, she had just been paged out of some very hot sex - well, it would have been some very hot sex - so she had the right to be mad.

She huffed as she rounded the corner and found Mark exactly where he had told her he would be. "Sloan," she called out as she neared him, grumpiness in her voice evident. The nurse behind the desk eyed her just as strangely as the others had before but she so didn't care, "you paged?"

"Torres," Mark turned towards her and halted for a moment, then gave her a raised eyebrow and a smirk before he caught himself. "I have an open radial fracture in ten minutes. OR 5. Wanna join me?" he asked with a mischievous expression she couldn't quite figure out.

She sighed and smoothed the sudden frustrated crease in her forehead with her hand. "Uh, yeah, sure," she answered. Her reluctance was audible, but she wouldn't say no no matter how badly she wanted to crawl back into that bunk bed and continue what she and Arizona had started. She was a doctor and that came first. "I'll meet you there in ten," she informed him and went on her way to find the nearest snack machine. With the added surgery, she knew she wasn't gonna make lunch today... And with the hip replacement surgery following this... off by five suddenly had become a little less likely.

"Make it fifteen," Mark called her back, the grin on his face widening, "because I think you should give Robbins her scrub top back first".

It took her a moment to fully grasp what he was saying. But then she looked down at herself and took in her unusual attire with a gasp. True to Mark's word, she was wearing her light blue scrub pants, her very own lab coat... but Arizona's very navy blue scrub top to complete it.

Her look went from Mark's grin to the nurse's amused smile and suddenly she knew what all the weird looks she had earned had been about.

Great. Just great. If the Chief saw her like this, she'd be in for a lecture.

Turning on her heel, she rushed back towards the on-call room she had almost gotten lucky in minutes before. On her way of course meeting even more people's astounded eyes. Among them Bailey, who sent a confused, "Torres...?" her way which she returned with an exasperated, "I know..." and an amused Yang, who didn't even get to say anything as Callie again shouted, "I know!"

Never once had that hallway been so damn long. Despite her being at a running speed.

Reaching the eagerly anticipated on-call room door, she almost knocked down Arizona, who was on her way out. Her lab coat drawn tightly around her, trying to hide the light blue scrub top she was wearing underneath. After Callie's departure, she had taken a few moments to cool herself down and get redressed.

She had put Callie's top on, figuring she could sneak her way into the attendings' lounge to get a new top.

And that is what she had been about to do when she had opened the door to see Callie running towards her.

She grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her back into room the with a smirk. "Hey, you, pseudo attending," she laughed, taking in Callie's beet red expression. Clearly she had experienced just a little bit of humiliation out there.

"Don't laugh at me, you don't look much better," she pointed towards Arizona's attire with a pout.

In nothing flat this one got rid of her lab coat and pulled Callie's top over her head. "Do I look better now?" she asked teasingly.

Callie was temporarily distracted by the sight before her. Arizona in nothing more than her scrub pants and bra. Seriously, nobody should look that ridiculously hot wearing that, but she did. This fact alone made her wonder why they hadn't turned the light on in the first place. It would have saved them some trouble. And seeing this... it would have been a bonus. "Yeah... definitely," she gulped, her mouth watering.

"Um... wanna give me mine?" the blonde urged the distracted woman. "I mean, I could go out wearing just this and my lab coat, but I doubt my kids and especially their parents would approve".

"Oh! Sure," Callie finally snapped out of it. She pulled off Arizona's top and handed it over, watching regretfully as this one put it back on. Callie reluctantly did the same with hers and soon they were dressed according to the hospital's rules again.

"So, what did Mark want?" Arizona finally asked, curious to know why they had been interrupted.

"Ugh... he needs me for a surgery. It'll take a couple of hours, I think".

"Oh, okay," Arizona nodded, glad that Callie wouldn't have to kill him after all. She wasn't too fond of losing Callie because of a homicide out of base motives. "Will you still be off at five?"

"I hope," Callie replied reluctantly. She really did. And she was still confident.

"Okay, so... page me when you're done," she returned and put a quick kiss on Callie's lips. "I'm off at five thirty," she finally answered Callie's previous question. "Meet at your place?" she asked as they both left the room and prepared to go their separate ways

Callie nodded with a giant smile and an 'oh, God, yes' threatening to spill out.

Maybe they'd be able to finish what they had started.

"Oh, and Callie?" Arizona called out and caused her to turn around one last time.

"Hm?"

"You look good in navy".

END


End file.
